


The one where Lena returns from a business trip

by thewritersgalaxy



Series: Supercorp moments [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersgalaxy/pseuds/thewritersgalaxy
Summary: Lena returns from a business trip and Kara welcomes her back. Domestic fluff moments and a game night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	The one where Lena returns from a business trip

It was 1 pm when Lena arrived at the airport. She got off the plane, grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the exit. Kara was waiting there to drive her to her apartment since they hadn’t seen each other in a while and Lena wanted to stay with her for a couple of days. They had been together for a few months now and even though they didn’t live together, they would often stay in each other’s house for some days. Best days ever, honestly.

When they first started dating, Lena was quite insecure about the fact that she often had to be away for business stuff and she thought that Kara would give up eventually but they had talked about it and Kara had made it very clear that she knew that when she asked Lena to be her girlfriend and after a few months of them dating, she really didn’t mind at all cause they communicated so well even when they couldn’t see each other. Kara was Supergirl after all so she could fly anywhere she wanted when Lena had to be away but like she had said to her once, ‘’I’d be with you even if I wasn’t Supergirl and I couldn’t fly wherever I wanted. I didn’t decide to be with you because I’m Supergirl so we’d never have to be apart. I decided to be with you because I love you more than anyone and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’d really try everything if it was for us to be together Lena, easy or not.’’ This was one of the sweetest things Lena had ever heard and she was so happy to reunite with Kara once again.

Once she was near the exit, Kara spotted her immediately and run to her while smiling widely. She hugged her and kissed her lips before looking at her.

‘’I missed you darling.’’

‘’I missed you too.’’ Lena said and leaned in for one more kiss.

Kara grabbed Lena’s suitcase which was pretty heavy for her but Kara obviously carried it like it was a feather. 

‘’How was your flight?’’ Kara asked while they were heading towards her car.

‘’Good, I couldn’t wait to see you.’’ Lena answered and kissed her cheek.

Kara put her arm around her and they kept walking until they reached the car. They got in and Kara started driving while playing music, talking and singing with Lena.

Once they got in Kara’s apartment and the door closed behind them, Kara pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. They kept kissing as she lifted her up and Lena wrapped her arms around her. Kara led Lena to the couch where they kept kissing and just feeling each other for a while. The rest of the day went by with them being the happiest and softest couple anyone could ask for. They unpacked Lena’s suitcase, ate lunch, Kara tried to make pancakes for Lena which turned out pretty good even though Lena was more experienced in baking, cuddled, showered and went for a walk. 

The night found them snuggling together on the couch, watching their favorite shows and eating snacks. They were watching Batwoman and eating pizza and pop corn tonight. Lena was cuddled in Kara’s arms as she looked up at her and smiled.

‘’What?’’ Kara asked while playing with her hair.

‘’Can we stay like this forever?’’

Forever. It was a word both of them were afraid to use because they had been through so much. But they had really changed a lot since the day they met and they knew now that they would always have each other, no matter what.

Kara smiled. ‘’Yes baby. We can.’’ She said and kissed her forehead.

Lena smiled and closed her eyes, listening to Kara’s heartbeat while holding on tighter. Kara brought her chin up for a sweet, tender kiss and they stared at each other for a moment before they cuddled again. They were safe. They had each other and felt warmer than ever. Kara couldn’t believe she had found a girl like Lena who made her feel enough, confident like she did every time she was in her Supergirl suit. Lena was always amazed by the way Kara treated her. They made each other feel protected and loved. 

________________________________________  
It was 10 am when they woke up in the morning. They greeted each other with a smile and good morning kiss and of course morning cuddles. None of them had work to do so they could spend all day together. Once they got up, Lena decided to make pancakes for Kara. Even though Kara had tried to make some yesterday, Lena knew how much her hero loved hers and she hadn’t made them for her in a while so it was about time. Kara got out of the bathroom and the smell of pancakes that came to her nose felt like heaven. She went behind Lena and immediately wrapped her arms around her.

‘’I missed that smell. They’re gonna be delicious as always.’’

Lena smiled and leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. ‘’I made them just for you. I know how much you love them.’’

‘’I can’t think of one thing you do and I don’t love it baby.’’ Kara said and kissed her forehead.

They ate breakfast while talking about stuff and what they would do today. They didn’t really have any plans, just wanted to be happy and have fun together. Kara wanted to make Lena laugh so she started doing funny faces which ended up with Lena laughing without being able to stop. She also sang for her which ended up to them singing together and led to some more funny expressions from both of them. Lena wasn’t usually the type of person that let herself mess around like that but she always felt so free with Kara and after all this time of knowing her, she had learned how to have fun and let herself be more carefree whenever she left like it. So here she was now, doing funny faces and signing even though she believed she sucked at both. She didn’t care though and Kara always said that you should do whatever makes you feel free.

Hours went by with them having much fun, laughing and just being happy. They were in the middle of a pillow fight when Kara’s phone buzzed. She took a breath to calm down from all the laughing and checked the notification which was a message from Alex.

‘Hi Kara! I remember Lena would come yesterday. I hope you two already got to be sweet candies cause I wanna see her too! How about a game night?’

‘Alex, hi! Game night it is! Lena can’t wait to see you too. Tell Nia and Brainy!’ Kara replied.

It had become a tradition of theirs to have a game night every time Lena returned from somewhere. Kara’s friends, now her friends too, always missed her when she was away and couldn’t wait to see her every time she came back. They all thought she was the best for Kara and were really glad she had finally found someone who was really good for her and made her happy. They all were a group of friends now and Lena was always happy to see them too. All of them made her feel like home, a safe place where she was totally accepted and she had to wait years for and look in another place from the one she grew up to in order to find it but was finally found.

They went to the store to grab the snacks and drinks they’d have tonight and got everything ready as they waited for their friends to arrive around 7 pm. Game nights always included board games, snacks, drinks, music and the loudest laughers.

The door bell rang and Alex, Nia and Brainy came in. They greeted Kara and went to give the tightest hugs to Lena. Yeah, Lena loved hugs and they knew that well.

‘’Lena! How are you doing?’’ Alex said while greeting her.

‘’Girl, we missed you! Did you have a safe flight? I don’t have to fight anyone right?’’ Nia asked and jumped to hug her.

‘’Hi Lena! I’m happy to see my science buddy again.’’ Brainy said and greeted Lena.

They sat down and talked for a bit before board games.

‘’You should see Kara 3 hours after you left. ‘Is Lena safe? Will she be there safe? I want Lenaaaa.’ She was talking about how you are her girl and nobody should mess with you if they didn’t want Supergirl to punch them with all the strength she has.’’ Alex laughed.

‘’I wasn’t like that!’’ Kara protested but Alex gave her that face she always made when she knew Kara was about to blush and wanted to hide it. ‘’Fine, I was but it’s not my fault that she’s the sweetest creature on this planet who also happens to be my girlfriend.’’ Kara answered and blushed like a cherry.

Lena laughed and kissed Kara’s forehead. ‘’I love you too darling.’’ She said with that soft, adorable voice Kara loved.

‘’Honestly, if you two were a treat, you’d be too sweet, not that you aren’t already. You’re adorable!’’ Nia said and they all laughed at how soft Kara and Lena were around each other.

They started playing board games and their voices filled the whole house. Kara was winning against Lena who was not that good to board games but she always managed to win when they didn’t expect it and she was proud of that plot twist she made. Brainy was a pretty good player, Nia was the goofy one but definitely good and Alex was the best of them along with Kara.

They kept playing and talking until midnight where their friends left so Kara and Lena were alone again. The living room was quite a mess by then and once they organized everything around, they decided it was time for bed.

Kara got under the covers and pulled Lena with her. She rested her head on Kara’s chest and she kissed her temple.  
‘’It was a really good and fun day wasn’t it?’’ Lena said.

‘’Yeah, it was. I missed having you wrapped in my arms.’’ Kara said and she felt like it had been an amazing day indeed.

‘’I missed being wrapped in your arms too. And snuggling with you and giving you soft kisses.’’ Lena smiled and brought her head up so she could kiss Kara’s lips.

Kara kissed her back before looking at her with the softest smile she kept only for Lena.

They kissed again and Lena went back to her chest with a yawn. She hugged Kara and closed her eyes.

‘’Do you feel safe?’’ Kara asked.

‘’Safer than I have ever been.’’ Lena answered and Kara stroked the top of her head.

‘’Me too baby. I love you.’’ She answered.

‘’I love you too.’’ Lena replied while holding Kara tighter. Kara took a breath and her face was brightened with happiness. They were both safe and loved in each other’s arms. She kissed Lena’s forehead reassuringly and they remained like that until they fell into a peaceful and calm sleep.


End file.
